The Blade Hero
by SavageKING16
Summary: Follow Izuku has he goes through his dark life. He is kidnapped by villains at a young age. When he escapes he learns the truth about the society. Story is different from the original. Izuku has multiple quirks. Darker Izuku! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! NOT THE BEST SUMMARY.(NO DECIDED PAIRING)
1. Chapter 1

**The Blade hero **

**CHAPTER 1**

Five year old Izuku walked with his head down, tears slowly leaking from his face. His entire attire was covered in ﬁlth and there were numerous burn marks on his clothes_. Kacchan was worse than usual today Izuku_ thought.

Izuku learned from a young age how being powerless truly felt. In this world ﬁlled with magniﬁcient quirks an heroes Izuku was more accostumed to its dark side. Due to his quirklessness, he was constantly picked on and bullied, people never even turned an eye towards it nor did the teachers. He was treated less than scum.

He was a useless Deku as his childhood friend called him. He vividly remembered the day that the doctor told him that he wouldnt get a quirk. It really broke him, since his one true goal was to be a hero that saved everyone with a bright smile, and then to realise that he would never even get a quirk. The true essence of all heroes as society said.

Caught in his thoughts, Izuku never noticed the black van on the side of the road an he didnt notice when the nasty looking villain emerged. He did feel the a hand cover his mouth with a foul smelling odour but it was to late. Darkness swallowed him.

**At unknown location...**

All for one had no idea why the doctors had summoned him to the labs but he was told that it was of utmost importance.

"Sir, we have what you wanted. A suitable subject was found for the test." A shady looking doctor with big circular glasses handed him a clip board. "He is quirkless as you requested and his age is suitable for the experiment. If he doesnt survive we could just start over."

The villain looked at the monitors which showed a green haired kid cowering in a room.

"Yessss, he'll do just ﬁne. Begin the tests, i will send the list of quirks that will be added to the subjects body." With that said he opened a portal and disappeared.

The doctor grinned evilly before looking at the team. "Alright everyone, lets move. The boss is counting on us."

With the ﬁrst week of Izuku's stay, All for one had sent a list of quirks to the doctors.

"I want ﬁve quirks added to his body. You said that there is a 70% chance of success right Doctor?"

The doctor in question nodded his head. "We have put young Izuku through things that should kill any ordinary kid. How he is still alive is a true miracle. It seems that his will to live is incredible."

All for one smirked under his mask. "You are going to add these ﬁve quirks today doctor?" The doctor grabbed the papers that All for one gave and slowly read before.

"This is crazy, a subject has never survived the transference of a brain quirk before, not even the noumus. This could kill the subject instantly." This caused All for ones grin to increase even more.

"You will do as i say doctor. I have a good feeling about this one."

**With Izuku...**

He awakened to doctors bustling about him, every once in a while, a doctor would stop and inject something into his arm.

He looked down to see both his arms were wrapped in bandages as well as most of his body. Thats when he felt it, the bone aching pain in his arms, it felt like hot lead was being poured into it. Worse of all was the feeling that something was moving within it.

Something was moving in his arm, everytime it moved, it caused severe pain so much that Izuku was forced to release a pain ﬁlled scream. All the doctors stopped to watch as blades slowly erupted from the back of his hands, each glinting in the roomlight as blood poured from the wounds created. Izuku's eyes widened in awe before going unconscious.

**PRESENT TIME...**

Izuku always remembered that incident, it was etched into his memory permanently. Now, he was free, he escaped that hellhole, they pumped quirk after quirk into him not realising that they were slowly making him stronger.

The constant torture and training they put him through had made him incredibly strong, all Izuku needed was the right opening.

Now, as a free person, Izuku had no idea what to do. Eight years with no contact with the outside world really showed Izuku how much he needed to catch up. He still couldnt remember what happened to his mom, he couldnt remember most things before the experiment.

For now, what he needed was a place to stay low as he slowly re-entered society.

Izuku didnt know for sure how many quirks they put into him but he did know that his body went under atleast ﬁve experiments which means he should have atleast ﬁve quirks.

Currently, he was aware of atleast four quirks within his body. The ﬁrst was the blades hidden in each of his arms, deadly tools which he learned how to use with extreme efﬁciency. The second was his ability to teleport short distances up to 100 metres, extremely effective in close combat battles. The third was deﬁnitely a brain quirk, it allowed him to detect any kind if danger like a sixth sense. The fourth quirk he was extremely sure about was a one that granted increased endurance since he heard the doctors talking about it. The ﬁfth, he wasnt to sure but he suspected some kind of body reinforcement quirk.

There is no way a normal human could handle what he went through.

Over the next few weeks, Izuku set up his base of operations in an abandoned warehouse and slowly started to get his life on track. He started with "getting" some books to help get with his education since the vilains didnt allow Izuku to do any kind of learning other than ﬁghting.

He made a new identity calling himself Hisashi Midoriya.(Yes izuku took his fathers name). After that, he changed his hair colour to blonde. Then, he to registered his quirk which he registered as blade arms and short term teleportation.

They did question how Midoriya had two quirks to which he replied that he got both of his parents quirks and left it at that.

Currently, Hisahi was walking through an ally when he heard some type of ﬁghting. With curiousity getting the better of hin Izuku observed a ﬁght between what appeared to be a villain and a hero.

The villain was dressed in red and had katanas and knives that he kept tossing at the hero. The hero, who Izuku recognised as Sunblast, was really in a bad situation. If he remembered correctly, Sunblast absorbed energy from the sun and used it to ﬁght, it also strenghthened his body considerably.

However, it was night time which meant that the hero had limited use of his quirk. This put the villain at a huge advantage.

**"You fake heroes are a disease in this society. The word hero has lost all meaning in this society."** The hero killer shot forward at an insane speed, cutting the hero across his face.

The hero widened his eyes in fear. **"Game over!"** With a slow lick, the hero was paralysed.

Having seen enough Midoriya slowly walked away, carefully not to be spotted. He couldnt stop himself from thinking that Stain was right. The heroes in todays society doesnt care about anyone. After all where were they when people like Izuku really needed them. Just thinking of it made Hisashi trembled with rage.

_Where were the heroes?_

_Where were they when i was bullied for being quirkless?_

_Where were they when i was kidnapped? _

_Where were they when i was being cut to pieces for sick torture sessions?_

_Where were they when they made me into monster?_

Fakes, heroes only care about fame and money, they only care about themselves. All these thoughts were going through his mind as he slowly walked away. "HERO!"

With his mind made up, Midoriya got a job serving food at a restaurant. But at night...thats when the monster goes to work.

Midoriya had begun his life at vigilantism. After consulting with an illegal armsdealer, Hisashi had both a suit and gear outﬁtted to ﬁt his ﬁghting style.

An all black body tight suit with a mask carved as a skull. He had oxgen ﬁlters placed incase he met someone who used an airborne quirk. He wore a black trench coat that contained his gear and it made good camo in the dark.

Speaking of gear, Midoriya chose to use stun grenades and smoke pellets as well as a gun that shot both tranqs and quirk suppressors.

Armed to the teeth, a new vigilante was born. Criminals had a new reason to run and its because of a fourteen year old kid.

**New Story: I had this idea for awhile, just didnt get to write it. Not sure how long its gonna last. Dont worry about my other fanﬁc, im at a writers block right now.**

**READ AND REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT U THINK OF IT. I**

**ALRDY HAV THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS PLANNED BUT FEEL FREE TO DROP ANY SUGGESTIONS. **

**CYA IN THE NEXT ONE...BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blade Hero**

**CHAPTER 2**

Inko Midoriya took the loss of her precious little Izuku at an extreme level. Excessive amounts of eating and constant mourning had caused her to put on a shocking amount of weight. Even years after her sons disappearance, Inko never losed hope, praying that one day a police ofﬁcer would walk in with her bright ray of sunlight.

Now, nine years of mourning and isolation was over, she had a gut feeling that her precious Izuku would somehow pop up any day. Her best friend Mitsuki always visited with her son Katsuki as for some reason, the young aspiring hero seem to blame himself over Izuku's disappearance which really puzzled Inko.

Currently, Inko Midoriya was on her sofa, staring as the daily news begun on the television. It seemed that heroes had taken down another villain base. However, this one was different since it contained a laboratory which the news reporter continued to explain how the villains kidnapped kids and experimented with their quirks.

This immediately caused Inko to freeze over and then the doorbell rang. It was opened to reveal the current detective in charge of young Izuku's case.

"Miss Midoriya, we ﬁnally have a lead on your sons whereabouts. Can i come in?" Inko, moving with out thinking slowly backed away from the door, hands covering her mouth as tears spilled from her eyes.

**WITH IZUKU...**

Izuku stared beneath him, the city at night was like a sea of lights. How long has it been since i last saw something like this. The outside world had changed considerably since he was taken. It has been corrupted by fakes and criminals alike, both seeking money and power.

A scream interrupted his thinking. With ease that he practiced to achieve, Izuku found what looked to be a rapest viciously tearing the sweater off a young woman. Having seen enough, the vigilante grabbed the criminal from behind his neck before pulling with as much strength as he could muster. The amount of force caused the villain to be thrown into the opposite wall.

With slow movements, Izuku slowly walked to the villain who got to his feet and lunged at him with a knife. The weapon was easily sidestepped before he shot two bone jarring punches into his opponents stomach causing the villain to double over and cough up blood.

Grabbing the rapest by his hair, Izuku smashed two solid right hooks into his face. But that wasn't enough,

he needed more punishment than a few easy taps.

Midoriya grinned crazily, a long blade like metal slowly emerged from the back of the vigilante's hand causing the villains eyes to widen in pure terror.

There it was, another long night went by for Izuku, he had managed to stop ﬁve robberies and saved over ﬁfteen people from sticky situations. He did his best to utilize the shadows and also his support items to keep himself hidden at all times. He didn't want to draw to much attention just yet.

What really bothered him was the recent hero raid? They had ﬁnally found out about the League of Villains sick experimenting labs. Took them long enough he growled inwardly. The police will deﬁnitely ﬁnd and go through the ﬁles of all the test subjects and he would be discovered for sure as he was the only successful candidate in the programe afterall.

Tsk. With the skill of an expert, Izuku dashed forward using his incredible mobility to travel through the city within seconds. He did use his teleportation whenever he needed to even though it did strain his body quite alot. The thing with his teleportation is that he always needed to see where he was going which made the power almost useless in dark places.

Knowing that he had to work an early shift the

following day Izuku scouted around the city before turning in to his home. The news was what really captured is attention. The news reporter was currently speaking about the recent Hero Raid. The discovery of quirkless kids being used for villainous experiments had caused an uproar with the media.

Izuku having seen enough decided to get some sleep for the night.

**WITH IZUKU'S MOM...**

The meeting with the detective had really soured her mood. All this time her bright little Izuku was being tortured and experimented on. She wrinkled her name in disgust as the pro hero Endeavour spoke about the raid. Switching the channel, Inko contented herself to another plate of food. Eating always seemed to calm her even though it made her put on weight.

She couldn't deny that the meaning of the word hero had changed drastically in the world that they lived in, heroes only cared about money.

What really had her on edge was that Izuku wasn't with the group of rescued children. It seemed that Izuku also known as Subject 1 had escaped before during a breach in the system. Somewhere out there her son was alive an alone.

It was the news that broke her thoughts again..."In the news, new upcoming vigilante has claimed yet seven more victims in tonight's onslaught. Each victim were some form criminal which indicates that his targets are indeed the criminals that are corrupting the society."

As the reporter continued a dark picture of the vigilante was shown. Dressed in all black with an intimidating mask resembling a skull, Inko could barely make out the neon green eyes that glowered back. Filled with such hate and rage that the young woman felt sweat glisten on her body and then the topic was changed.

Those green eyes Inko slowly widened her eyes in fear as a hint of recognition slapped her in the face. Those familiar green eyes! There was no way Inko Midoriya wouldn't recognize it. With shaky hands she grabbed her phone, praying for the detective to pick up.

**WITH IZUKU...**

His shift went as normal through out the day, his identity was still hidden, luckily none had managed to piece him together.

Making his way into his warehouse, Izuku slowy went through the tedious process of cleaning and testing all of his gear before jumping into his night duty.

His sixth sense was going crazy before he even started his usual routine around the city. He could clearly see the thick black smoke as it rose into nights sky.

Making his way over he could see the citizens pleading with the flame hero Endeavour to rescue the trapped victims. His attention was captured however, by the villain.

Without even thinking if his clothes were ﬁreproof or not, Izuku dived through a window showering the interior with shards of glass. Using his sixth sense, he averaged atleast two citizens were in the building, one being a child while the other an adult.

Running through the falling debre, Izuku worked with extreme efﬁciency as he grabbed an unconscious woman before jumping out of the closest window of the ﬁve story building praying that his body reinforcement quirk protected his legs. Once the citizen was safe on the ground and he was sure his legs werent broken he immediately teleported back into the building.

He could hear medics rushing towards the woman and citizens yelling in curiosity at the new savior. Blocking out the distraction, Izuku focused his senses on ﬁnding the child.

It didnt take long an soon he was back on the ground, as he handed the child to the medic. Alot of the citizens recognized him as the vigilante almost instantly causing alot of people to shrink in fear.

His sixth sense sent an incredible signal which caused Izuku to react instantly, teleporting to a different spot. He looked back to see Endeavours flaming ﬁst smashing a small crator into the road.

"HERO HUNTER!" The hero Endeavour glared at the vigilante as he got ready to attack.

**Authors Note: Okay, this was way pass due and im so sorry. But this is the long awaited chapter.**

**It doesnt have a pairing yet so keep voting on who you want for the pairing. Tbh i have no clue how to introduce any of the females into the story yet. We will hope for the best for now... PLZ READ **

**AND REWIEW... ALL SUPPORT IS ACCEPTED... FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ANY PLOT...**

**Next chap: Izuku vs Endeavour**


End file.
